The mechanism of action of choleragen will be investigated in human fibroblasts and other types of cells, especially those that can be grown in chemically defined, serum-free medium. We also plan to study the interrelationships between cAMP and cGMP metabolism in cultured cells, especially cells of smooth muscle origin.